bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Madame X
Bikini Rangers Madame X is the thirteenth season of Bikini Rangers. and the first to be produced under the franchise's acquisition from Sunbeam Capital Management and Univision Commucations, Inc.'s Fusion Media Partners, under their film production division PeckFusion Television. It is the first eye patch themed series and has a wild animal cube mecha and small arcade/video game motif. The series borrows footage, costumes, and props from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, and some Kamen Rider OOO. Production Greg Austin and Stephen Ortiz took over as Executive Producers from Daniel Belgrave and Judd Lynn and co-executive producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller replacing by Daniel Belgrave, Jr. and Judd Lynn at the beginning of the new season. On March 20, 2019, it was announced that Sunbeam Capital Management and Univision Commucations, Inc.'s Fusion Media Partners had purchased the Bikini Rangers franchise from FremantleMedia Enterprises and Bikini Rangers Studios for $946.9 billion, making Madame X the first Fusion-era season. Plot Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous, and Nicole Scherzinger who has no place to call home. When coin-based homunculi known as the Master Squad awaken after their 3000-year slumber from Rome, Italy to attack humans and feed off of their desires, Eva Longoria gives first three Celebrities a Madame Cellphone Changer and Medal Keys, then Nicole Scherzinger and Lisa Snowdon to fight the other Master Squad as Bikini Rangers Madame X team. The Rangers must fight off an evil sentient Master Squad team on taking over the source of all Ranger power, the Madame Grid itself. Characters Main article: Madame X Rangers Team Members Allies *Madame Battleforce **Eva Longoria *Madame Madonna Civilians *Denise Richards *Scott Kingston *Offical Waldo *Mike Westchester *The Boss *Carolina Sandoval Villains *Master Squad **Master Zedd *Vicki Chase *Jazzi Mele *Rocky Punchman *Faulz Gaza *Spadex (Footsoldiers) *Monster Players **Denise Mantis **VorZeltraxx **Steel Woodman **Arrowman **Christmas Sprit Arrowman **Taurus Bullman Arsenal Main article:'' Madame X Rangers'' Zords Main article: Zords Madame X Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Madame X) The thirteenth season consisted that aired between November 23, 2019 - present Songs Opening theme *Step Into the Grand Tour **Lyrics: Marcus Hall **Composer: Marcus Hall **Performed by: Marcus Hall Ending theme *Let's ZyuOh Dance! **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composer: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Arranger: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Performed by: Yohei Onishi **Chorus: Young Fresh DVD Release *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first Fusion-era season. *This is the first to feature a patch themed series and rangers team with the Madame X Rangers. *This season debuts a brand new Bikini Rangers logo, this is the first time the logo has been completely redesigned since RPM. *This is the first season since RPM to start with only 3 Rangers on the main team, and the first since Wild Thunder not to feature a Pink Ranger. Coincidentally, they both have some similarities: **The Rangers gets a animal zord. **The villains are sapient computer viruses. *Madame X named after French playwright Alexandre Bisson (1848–1912). It has been adapted for the screen numerous times. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Madame_X_(1910_play)&action=edit&redlink=1 Madame X], 1910 play, translated to English by John Raphael **''Madame X: A Story of Mother Love, 1910 novelization by J.W. McConaughy **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1916_film) ''Madame X], 1916 film starring Dorothy Donnelly **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1920_film) Madame X], 1920 film starring Pauline Frederick **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1929_film) Madame X], 1929 film starring Ruth Chatterton **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1937_film) Madame X], 1937 film starring Gladys George **''The Trial of Madame X, 1948 film starring Mara Russell-Tavernan **[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Madame_X_(1952_film)&action=edit&redlink=1 ''Madame X], 1952 film starring Gloria Romero **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1954_film) Madame X], 1954 Greek film **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1955_film) Madame X], 1955 Mexican film **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1966_film) Madame X], 1966 film starring Lana Turner **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(1981_film) Madame X], 1981 film starring Tuesday Weld **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_X_(album) Madame X], 2019 studio album by American singer and songwriter Madonna. *This season shares similarities with its first concurrent Sentai, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: *Both teams start off with three Rangers. **However, the colors of the Ryusoulgers match that of the preceding teams (Ninja Mask and Dino Fusion) before Yellow and White/Green and Black morphed. *Both use wrist-mounted morphers and a key gimmick. *Both combine animals with themes the other show's creators experimented previously. *This is the first time in 13 years that a Bikini Rangers series will premiere in November rather than in the middle of or in late August, September or October. Usually on average a Bikini Rangers show will end up premiering on the week of fall or the weeks after the summer. **With this series, Bikini Rangers' night changes from 3am on Tuesday to 3am on Saturday. *All are the first season of a new era (Fusion Media Group, Hasbro and Reiwa). *The Rangers fight giant robot versions of the monsters they fight, a trait from Battle Fever J ''that was previously seen to an extent in omg! 6 seasons earlier. *Madame X is the last Bikini Rangers series to air in the 2010s. *On April 1, 2018, an adaptation of ''Zyuohger was announced as an April Fools joke, titled Bikini Rangers Zoo Galaxy. See Also *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger - Super Sentai counterpart. - featuring the Weapons, Mechazords and Monsters' Sentai counterparts *Kamen Rider OOO - Kamen Rider counterpart. - featuring the Weapons and Monsters' Kamen Rider counterparts Category:2019 television series debuts Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Madame X Series Category:Fusion Era Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series Category:2020's Bikini Rangers Series